


Reflections of Perfection

by Meynara



Series: Kink Bingo Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: Keith thinks that Shiro is perfect, and wants nothing more than to show Shiro that. What better way to do so than making him watch himself in the mirror?





	Reflections of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Sheith, Mirrors for a Kink Bingo card.

There was something to be said for watching oneself in the mirror, regardless of what they were doing. While practicing new techniques, it was good to be able to note postures needing to be corrected. When preparing for a formal event, it helped to ensure one’s hair was arranged just so.

While in the midst of fucking, however, it let Shiro see just how well and truly fucked he was, one of Keith’s hands in his hair and forcing him to look up at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed, emphasising the scar that spread over his nose onto both cheeks, gaze unfocused. Keith himself looked positively feral, fangs visible as he grinned, leaning so that his abdomen was pressed against Shiro’s back.

“You look good enough to eat, baby,” Keith muttered, his hair mingling with Shiro’s, black and white shuffling against the top of his head as Shiro’s eyes tried to shut with a moan. Keith’s hand tugged harder at Shiro’s hair. “Keep those pretty eyes on the mirror, you need to see just how well you’re taking me. See just how blissful you look. There’s nothing more breathtaking than your face just before you--”

Shiro let out a groan as his body tensed, come shooting from his dick as Keith’s hit his prostate, mouth open wide and eyes staring ahead as Keith let go of his hair, moving his hand down to rest on the other hip.

“That’s it, that’s perfect. So perfect for me.”


End file.
